looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin the Magic Mouse
Merlin the Magic Mouse is a character from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts - He is a magician mouse who has a sidekick (or better: magician's assistant), appropriately named Second Banana. He first appeared in "Merlin the Magic Mouse" a 1967 short. About Merlin Merlin is a stage magician (he usually preferred to be called a prestidigitator, though he could never pronounce this correctly) who traveled around for work with Second Banana. Much of the humour of the character derived from the fact that, while he was often regarded as a cheap stage magician, he knew some very real and powerful magic tricks. His magic words were typically "Atascadero Escondido!" Daws Butler provided the voice of Merlin and Second Banana in the first short. Larry Storch performed the voices for the other four films. Filmography The classic shorts: * "Merlin the Magic Mouse" (debut appearance) (1967) * "Hocus Pocus Powwow" (1968) * "Feud with a Dude" (1968) * "Fistic Mystic" (1969) * "Shamrock and Roll" (1969) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode: * "El Dia de los Pussygatos" Comic Appearances Daffy Duck (Gold Key) * Daffy Duck - Comic cover of Daffy Duck feat. Merlin and Second Banana - Daffy Duck #56 Gold Key March 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Show Biz Whiz - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #56 Gold Key March 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Sword Box Switcheroo - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #58 Gold Key July 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Low Caliber Partner - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #59 Gold Key Sep 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Water Wizardry - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #61 Gold Key Jan 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Flying Carpet Caper - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #63 Gold Key May 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Mystic Violin - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #64 Gold Key July 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Big Cheese Trick - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #65 Gold Key Sep 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Dressing Room Robber - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #66 Gold Key Nov 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Tootville Trip - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #67 Gold Key Jan 1971 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Rug-Napped - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #68 Gold Key March 1971 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Mystic Violin - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #140 Gold Key Feb 1982 Golden Comics Digest (Gold Key) * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Chickening Out - 7 pages - Golden Comics Digest #1 Gold Key May 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Catch the Culprit - 1 page puzzle - Golden Comics Digest #3 Gold Key July 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Spook Cabinet - 8 pages - Golden Comics Digest #6 Gold Key Oct 1969 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Great Escaper - 8 pages - Golden Comics Digest #10 Gold Key May 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Big Disappearing Act - 8 pages - Golden Comics Digest #14 Gold Key Oct 1970 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Twin Tricks - 1 page puzzle - Golden Comics Digest #17 Gold Key May 1971 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Crossword Magic - 1 page puzzle - Golden Comics Digest #21 Gold Key Jan 1972 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Show Biz Whiz - 6 pages - Golden Comics Digest #30 Gold Key July 1973 * Merlin the Magic Mouse - Low Caliber Partner - 6 pages - Golden Comics Digest #39 Gold Key Sep 1974 International * Merlin the Magic Mouse - The Tootville Trip - 6 pages - Daffy Duck #25122 Rosnock 1975 (Australia) * Bugs Bunny - Preinvierno - 19 pages - El Conjeo de la Suerte #804 Editorial Novaro March 17 1985 (Mexico) Notes * Merlin is loosely based on W. C. Fields. Gallery 1967 (4).PNG|1967 Version of Merlin the Magic Mouse 1968 (3) 1.PNG|1968 Version of Merlin the Magic Mouse 1969 (3).PNG|1969 Version of Merlin the Magic Mouse 4451759961254272-1-.jpg|Merlin and Second Banana merlin game.PNG|Merlin in Crazy Castle 2 51YTZJQTMCL._AA163.png|In "El Dia de los Pussygatos" on the right Merlin_and_Second_Banana_and_Magic_Carpet.PNG|Merlin and Second Banana and his Magic Carpet Merlin_and_Second_Banana_Riding_on_the_Magic_Carpet.PNG|Merlin and Second Banana riding on the Magic Carpet Atascadero_Escondido.PNG|"Atascadero Escondido" Merlin with a Mustache.PNG|Merlin wearing a mustache as a magician Merlin_and_his_Boxing_Glove.JPG|Merlin and his pair of boxing gloves Merlin_with_a_Hen.JPG|Merlin with a hen Merlin_with_a_Pig.JPG|Merlin with a pig Merlin_as_a_Magician_sawing_Sam_Cat.JPG|Merlin as a magician sawing Sam Cat Merlin_and_Second_Banana_and_Sam_the_Cat.JPG|Merlin and Second Banana and Sam Cat Merlin_and_second_banana_and_Lo.JPG|Merlin and Second Banana and Lo Merlin_and_Second_Banana_and_Hatfield_and_McCoy.JPG|Merlin and Second Banana and Hatfield and McCoy Merlin_and_Second_Banana_and_Tuff_Guy.JPG|Merlin and Second Banana and Tuff Merlin_and_Second Banana_and_O'Reilly_the_Lephrechan.JPG|Merlin and Second Banana and O'Reilly the Leprechaun Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:1967 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Larry Storch Category:Characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Animals